1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a novel fastening system.
2. Description of Related Art
Various lacing systems for footwear have been proposed. In some cases, these lacing systems include features where the free ends of the laces are gathered together. Freed (U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,683) discloses a lacing system where four lace segments 1, 2, 3 and 4 are attached to a strap or movable fastener 160. Strap 160 is capable of tightening the laces with a single pull. See column 7, line 1 to line 21.
Donnadieu et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,763) discloses a system for returning to a pre-set tension on the laces of a boot. Donnadieu discloses a tensioning and latching means 8 that includes a link 7, that is attached to free ends 7a and 7b. Link 7 is attached to base 23 via connection means 14. By attaching link 7 to base 23 using connection means 14, the wearer is able to return the lacing system to a pre-set tension. Quellais (U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,697) teaches a tensioning system similar to the Donnadieu system.
Sussmann (U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,991) discloses a sports shoe with a tensioning flap or shield. Tensioning flap 8 includes a row of lacing eyelets that correspond or are opposite to a row of eyelets disposed on the upper. In some embodiments, Sussmann teaches the use of a single pulling site for tensioning flap 8.
Holzer et al. (U.S. patent application publication No. 2005/0060912) discloses a lacing system for a shoe that includes two lacing regions. A first lower region 13 where lace loops are laterally aligned and disposed across from one another, and a second region 14 where lace loops are generally vertically off-set. Holzer also teaches the use of a fixing means 18 attached to a tensioning means cord 30.
While various fastening systems have been proposed, there is still a need for a fastening system that is simple, provides a more secure and snug fit, eliminates the need for conventional laces and a conventional tongue, and is easy to operate, especially for children or people with disabilities.